The Irreverence of Haruhi Suzumiya
by C V Ford
Summary: Kyon talks with the five people he meets in Heaven.


The Irreverence of Haruhi Suzumiya

by

C V Ford

xxxxx

Well ... It was a good run if do say so myself. My life, such as it was, fulfilling and wonderful. Marriage, children, successful in the publishing business, the kids and grandkids handling the company after I retired ... Yes ...

Yes ... There were some ups and downs ... including a few bitter moments but all in all ...

Somehow, now that I'm here ... those hard times don't seem so bitter, I ...

I can hardly remember them ... What gives? How is it they don't seem important so much? It's as if they never mattered at all and ... (Revelation 21:14)

Yet ...

And aside from that crazy interlude of high school and college ... with that even crazier girl ...

I do recall clearly everything about that crazy girl from way back when. After college she literally disappeared ... Dropped off the face of the earth. Never saw her again.

I miss her. Always have.

I still ... LONG ... for her ...

Why is it I can't recollect any of the bad times in life I've gone through but the regret of her leaving my life still haunts me? I thought I'd gotten over her long ago.

Haruhi ...

For the rest of my life I would recall the times she, the others and I had ...

The others ...

One went back to her time in the future, later becoming an "aunt" to the kids.

Another was released on her own and took on a profession in the tech field (Quite fitting considering her origin!) and she eventually worked at my company.

The strange one ... He became a writer. We even published some of his work.

And now ...

This ... place ... it's ...

It doesn't seem to be like the gloomy Yomi or the serene plain of the gods promised by my Shinto heritage. It's certainly not the oblivious Nirvana that was to be the ultimate goal of my Buddhist upbringing. It's ...

Have I been reincarnated? And in another world at that? ... Tokoyo maybe? (1) ... It's so much like my pre-existence yet so different ... and better ... nicer. (Revelation 21:1)

It's like when I was alive. But I feel even more alive! I'm back in my youth ... 16 again! I think.

And where I am ...

The sky ... so BEYOND blue. The trees and foliage, even the grass, in a variety of colors so vivid and vibrant and ... even colors I've never seen before! Am I also seeing infra-red and ultra-violet as well? Amazing!

The community about me. The houses and buildings, an "orderly jumble" of seemingly limitless variety of architectural types from different places, cultures and ... times. Some even futuristic ... and others so fantastic as if from other worlds in the universe! (John 14:2 and 3)

The people around me ... not just happy but ... Joyful. The only word to describe them.

Going about their lives, business and play with an exuberance and enthusiasm I can't help but feel from within also. Some singing aloud, a few even ... dancing? ... here and there.

I want to dance and sing too! ... with them ... I-

"Ah! There you are!"

Geez! Where did he come from!? He's just ... there.

"Pete's the name," hand extended, "Pete Simon."

Big guy. Looks of mid-east descent. Swarthy, dark curly hair. Broad in shoulder. Looks like he worked hard all his life. Dressed like he's in a maritime profession of some kind.

"Uh ...," taking his hand, wotta' grip! "My name's ... Kyon. Yeah ... Kyon."

For some reason I can't recall my real name!

"Know all about ya' Kyon. Been expecting you."

"Expecting?"

"Oh yeah ... for quite some time."

He seems to be the one to ask.

"If you don't mind my asking ... Just where ... what ... IS ... here?"

"Heaven."

Quick answer. No hesitation.

"Uh ... Heaven ... as in?"

"Just that. Heaven."

Hmmm ...

"May not look like much at this point-"

He's GOT to be kidding!

"-but it gets even more fantastic as you go deeper in."

"Um ... supposing this is this ... Heaven. How is it I'm here? I mean ... Isn't your Heaven a western concept? ... I mean-"

"Heaven is for everyone Kyon. Both for those who've made the right choice and commitment-"

"That's another thing. I mean ... isn't there supposed to be some ... uh ... procedure of yours to get in and-" (2)

"-or as in your case, that is one who was not exposed to the "procedure", as you call it, enough to fully understand, but who has at least heeded the law of God that has been put into the hearts of all, to the best of ones' ability." (Romans 1:20)

"Say what?"

"You've always tried to be fair in your dealings with others, right?"

"Uh ... Yes."

"Not only refrained from harming others but also stood up for those in need of help or protection?"

"Yes again."

"Why?"

"Why not? I mean ... If I was in a bad position or exposed to harm, I'd sure could use help from someone else." (Matthew 25:31-40)

"Aaaannd? ..."

"Well ... There has to be some higher ideal or power to answer to later maybe and that entity should be respected."

"Exactly! It's the whole of the law." (Matthew 22:34-40)

"I don't get it."

"You will. All you really need to know right now is-"

Why's he pointing to that large book on that podium over there?

"-if your name isn't in there-"

The book?

"-then you wouldn't be ... ," his arms outstretched ... , "here." (Revelation 20:12-15)

"I still don't-"

"It'll come to you in time."

"O ... kay ..."

"Suffice to say, others will be surprised at your being here as you will be at theirs."

"So they actually let you in!"

What? Where's that third voice coming from? ... Oh! Down there!

"I was about to ask the same of you."

"Of course they let me in! Why not? They HAD to. I'm a cat after all."

You certainly are at that.

Wait a minute!

"Excuse me ... Pete."

"Yeah ?"

"A thought just occurred to me."

"And."

"You're here to greet me, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm ... Pete ... Simon ... You're not the uh ... Saint Peter of the jokes and one panel cartoons are you? The Saint Peter at Heavens' gate and all that?"

"The same," smiling. "You got me!"

"And you're here to usher me in so to speak?"

"That and prep you for judgement."

"Judgement!? Wait a minute! I thought-"

"Take it easy." Calm voice. "Like I said, if your name wasn't in that book then you wouldn't be here. More like an evaluation."

"Evaluation?"

"To determine your place and tasks here in Heaven. As you can see, everyone has a job serving in one capacity or another." (Romans 2:5-11)

"I noticed on coming here that it's certainly not an idyllic harp strumming kind of deal."

"Yeah. None a' that blissful cloud drifting kind of thing."

"Everyone seems so ... HAPPY ... at it."

"Whatever your assignments or position, will be according to what you've done in the past, what you're well suited for ... and your desire." (Matthew 25:14-29)

"Well, in that case, when do we start? The evaluation that is."

"Soon enough."

The cat again.

"So what is it YOU do here?"

"Hey, I'm a cat. What do YOU think?"

"Uh ... Right."

Just as I remember him. Smarmy little critter. Even when he couldn't talk. Hmm ... Male calico. Just why DID Itsuke refer to him as a Japanese Bobtail?

"Oh! ... Kyon?"

"Why Mikuru, h- URK-!"

What a hug!

Of course ... it stands to reason Miss Asahina would be here. I always thought of her as more an angel than a time traveler ... And as I remember her from high school! ... So ... cute!

"I'm so happy! ... Glad! ... You're here! ... I was wondering if you-"

"Please! Miss Asahina! ... Can't breath!"

Yeah ... Like I'm really complaining! ... So ... CUTE! ... Oh! ... I said that already!

"I'm sorry ... I just can't get over that you made it finally!"

Finally? What do y-

"Hello Kyon ... "

"Yuki? ... Is that YOU!?"

"Yes Kyon," like Mikuru, glowingly smiling, "it's me."

"But you're so ... different, you-"

Her personality, like everyone else here ... radiant!

"In what way?" Laughing.

Holding both my hands! Her eyes ... As deadpan and expressionless as her face had been so long ago, she more than made up for it with those expressive eyes of hers. Now more depth-less and encompassing than ever. And her flawless face caught up with them ...

"Well ... I didn't really believe in a Heaven so to speak ... much less with YOU in it, I-"

"Oh Kyon ... ," playfully shaking her head. "I may have been born ... created ... differently from most everyone else but that doesn't make me other than human. I'm still a living soul. Here, even more so than before."

"Hold on a second! As I recall ... before I went face down in my omelette rice ... Both of you hadn't checked out before I did. How is it you two got here before me?"

"Time isn't reckoned here the way it was as we were previously."

I guess a time traveler such as Asahina would grasp that better than I.

"We're not limited to the linear constrictions of previous existence."

Now THAT's the Nagato I remember.

"So Kyon, long time, no see as they say."

Itsuke! ... Now I'm beginning to wonder if I might actually be in the OTHER place.

"Oh come on Kyon! It's not like we were the best of enemies."

And that canary eating grin of his.

"Does it show?"

"Yes!" Also laughing.

"Sorry. I always had my suspicions about you but then these other two here had their agendas as well."

"Still the same old Kyon," still grinning. "But we have all eternity to iron that out."

"Yes. That hard headed brother of mine."

Little sister! My later tough as nails secretary who was instrumental in making the business succeed.

"And you need not be that way anymore big brother."

"Say again?"

"Things are VERY different now.

"Heaven holds your new future." Shamisen

"Cynicism and suspicion need not be burdens any longer." Yuki

"It's time to take stock. You've new challenges now." Itsuke

"A new direction is in the offing." Little sister

"All of forever is open for you now." Mikuru

All are looking toward that podium, what ... WHO ... is behind it?

"And so ... ,"

Pete's hand on my shoulder. About to say something.

"... Well done good and faithful servant ..."

!?

" ... Enter thou into the joy of thy-" (Matthew 25:23)

"Well it's about time you got here!" At the podium, fists on hips.

No! It can't be! It-

"The problem with medical science is I let it get too good. Your arrival's been delayed long enough!"

That armband she's wearing ... has a different title on it ... Yes ... THAT title! (3)

She really was ... IS! ...G-

"You got it! And with that ... "

Pointing with that flourish and gesture I know ALL too well!

"You're late! ... PENALTY!"

Wha- ... where? ...

"And I'm sure you know what THAT means!"

"Ulk! ..."

She ... She's behind me! Arms tight about my waist, chin on my shoulder, big grin on her face.

"Don't worry ... ," giggling, "I'll treat you nice!"

Now I'm beginning to wonder if I'd be happier seeing Ai Enma! (4)

"Oh Kyo-ooooon!" Sing songy and still giggling. "You're thinking too loud!"

THE LIVING END

Storyline (only) copyright © 1-14-16 C V Ford

xxxxx

1\. The blissful realm in the Shinto concept of the afterlife. The other two (Already mentioned.) are Yomi (The underworld.) and Takamana ga hara (Realm of the gods.)

2\. The "procedure" mentioned in this story is what's known to believers as "the Roman road".

Most of the verses are from the Book of Romans as follows:

1.) Romans 3:10-12 - 10) As it is written, There is none righteous, no, not one: 11) There is none that understands, there is none that seeks after God. 12) They are all gone out of the way, they are altogether become unprofitable; there is none that does good., no, not one.

2.) Psalms 14:3 - They are all gone aside, they are altogether become filthy: there is none that does good, no, not one.

3.) Romans 3:23 - For all have sinned and come short of the glory of God;

No one is blameless. If you have trouble wrapping your mind around this, think of it as you would an illness or physical condition. It is a state which we are all born under.

4.) Romans 5:12 - Wherefore , as by one man sin entered into the world, and death by sin; and so death passed upon all men, for that all have sinned:

The how and why we are that way. Adam is the reason we're under the weight of sin and trapped in this deadly cycle of entropy, decay and death.

5.) Romans 5:8 - But God commends his love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us.

6.) Romans 6:23 - For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord.

Jesus is the way out. The other side of the equation. With our acknowledgement of our sin bound state we can go on to have the Lord correct that.

7.) Romans 10:13 - For whosoever shall call upon the name of the Lord shall be saved.

8.)Romans 10:9-10 - 9) That if you shall confess with your mouth the Lord Jesus, and shall believe in your heart that God has raised him from the dead, you shall be saved. 10) For with the heart man believes to righteousness; and with the mouth confession is made to salvation.

This is the how in regard to Jesus. Do these and the cycle has no spiritual claim on you.

9.) Revelation 3:20 - Behold, I stand at the door, and knock: if any man hear my voice, and open the door, I will come in to him, and will sup with him, and he with me.

Jesus is waiting for you to answer. He has been there all along knocking. It could be you just didn't (Or didn't want to.) hear it.

10.) John 3:16 - For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believes in him should not perish, but have everlasting life.

Of course, it goes without saying, "Go and sin no more". I really stink at this. However, one should always keep going back and asking the Lord for guidance and strength to resist (It's called prayer.). This is what's known as repentance, an active turning away from giving in to ones' baser instincts and it's an ongoing thing.

For guidance I strongly suggest one get in touch with a strong bible believing pastor/church in your area.

For an even more in depth/context explanation on salvation and repentance, I suggest you check out chapters 12, 13 and 14 of my Angel Beats fan fiction story, In Gods' Good Time.

3\. Supreme Being - Hey, Haruhi being Haruhi ...

4\. Ai Enma is the name of the title character in the Hell Girl anime (Studio Deen, 2005.).

xxxxx

Disclaimer: The preceding is a NON-PROFIT work of fan fiction for entertainment purposes only. I make no claim to ownership of the names/characters, places and events mentioned in this work that are the intellectual properties of others. They are the sole properties of their respective owners. Please, by all means support the owners of such properties in the purchase and enjoyment of their works.


End file.
